An integration device for cellular telephones is already known from DE 10 2008 005 589 A1. These integration devices are equipped with at least one antenna for sending and receiving on cellular telephone frequencies, whereby the integration device comprises a receiving compartment, a coupler antenna for the cellular telephone network attached to the receiving compartment and electronics combinable with an external antenna. An integration device of this type is only suitable for a certain type of cellular telephone.